


A Missing Spark

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Pre Nort, Stalking, loverboy, meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: The young man was flirting. The hooded figure was watching, hidden in the dark. But when he's missing a spark, can the mysterious figure help him find it?





	A Missing Spark

It was a nice town, very lively with busy people. It kind of smelled of fish - fishing was the core of the business around, the harbour being the heart of the city. The hooded figure discarded the smell, barely frowning at it. It wasn’t the first time they came here, and while they weren’t used to it, they at least had known what to expect. They were here for a mission, and they wouldn’t let themselve be distracted.

On a bench, facing the ocean, two young people, barely adults, were staring at the sea. The hooded figure stopped a few feet away, hiding in the shadows. Here came the target.

They both were chatting and giggling, and the woman’s cheeks were bright red, her eyes sparkling. The man winked at her, telling a joke to which she laughed even more. Once she calmed down, she took a deep breathe in.

“Hey, you heard about this ball we’re going to have, right? Would you like to go? With me, I mean.”

The boy chuckled, but something in his body language changed, a light dying out in his eyes, his shoulders collapsing a bit.

“I’d love to, but I have other plans for that night, sorry! And I wouldn’t want to have all the guys jealous of me for dating the prettiest girl in town, you know.”

She laughed. “Fair enough, although I’m pretty sure you say that to every girl.”

“I only mean it when I’m with you.” He winked, and they both laughed, aware this was a lie and not caring.

“Alright, heartbreaker, I’ve got to go. Will you at least give the prettiest girl in town a kiss before she leaves?”

He leaned towards her, but instead of going for the lips, he kissed her on the cheek. She sighed, still smiling, returning the kiss.

“So the rumours were true, weren’t they? You won’t mind flirting with girls, but at any sign of commitment, anything that would sound serious, you back off. What happened to the heartbreaker we once knew?”

The boy laughed. “I guess he grew older and learnt better than to play with hearts? I’m always in for hanging out with you whenever you want, though. Who could say no to spending time with such a fine lady, really?”

She laughed, leaving him with a smile. For a few minutes, he stayed on his bench, looking at the sea in silence. The hooded figure didn’t move. He finally sighed.

“You know, while I have no idea who you are, I can still tell that you are here. Care to join me, stalker?”

The hooded figure left the shadows, not coming too close anyway. The man took a quick look, and frowned at the black coat.

“She looked nice. Decent. Why did you push her away?”

He let out a surprised laugh. “Wow, I didn’t expect one of you guys to come and talk about my love life, that’s for sure!”

The other one didn’t answer, and he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why I pushed her away. I don’t know why I push them  _ all _ away. There was a time when I wouldn’t have minded even dating a few of them at a time. But now, there’s something missing. The spark, I guess. Maybe I’ve become more exigent, waiting for the right one.”

The hooded one let out a small scoff, and he shrugged. “Go on, laugh if you want. I’m used to you guys making fun of me. Why did you come here for anyway?”

A small spark of electricity appeared at the tip of the hooded figure’s fingers, flying all the way to him, hitting him on the head. He jumped, hurt.

“Hey, what did you do that for- Wait a minute… Electricity?”

The other put down her hood, letting blonde hair escape. She was as pretty as she looked cruel, a smirk on her face, and yet her eyes looked amused.

“What about  _ this _ spark, waterboy?”

He was staring at her, agape. “Larxene? What are you… I thought you were… You’re alive!”

“So are you. I heard that kid smacked you hard. Hope you put up a decent fight before dying.”

He nodded, silent, his eyes still on her. She sighed. “Are you going to cry or something? Because I can give you a thousand reasons to cry, if you’d like.”

He swallowed down the tears sparkling in his eyes, scoffing. “I’m just so sad that the spark has to belong to such a terrible, dreadful, sadistic woman.”

“The spark? Are you telling me you’re going to kiss me?”

“Are you telling me you’d be letting me?”

“You won’t know until you try.”

He quietly, slowly walked towards her, as if she was pulling a joke and would run away. But when he reached her, and put his arms around her neck, she didn’t run away. She smiled, putting her hand on his cheek, allowing their lips to meet for the first time in years. They could both feel how much longing the other one had felt, how hungry they felt ; and yet, they had to let go. They couldn’t afford to be seen.

“I like the new eyes. Golden, huh? Looked creepy on the boss, but it looks good on you. Creepy, but good. Oh, and pointy ears, too? Shall I call you Savage Elf now?”

“Demyx.” She looked away, a hint of sadness on her face. He smiled at her.

“Why did you come here for, Larxene?”

“They sent me.”

He nodded, half expecting that already. “They haven’t found out about us, have they? I’m sure no one knew. Well, Axel might have known.” he suddenly worried.

She shook her head. “I don’t think they have. They have sent me because they know how happy I would have been to hurt you if you ran away.”

“Ran away… From what?”

She sighed, escapin his gaze.

“They want you to join us again. To give up on your heart. They want you as our thirteenth.”

“Wow, they got everyone back already? Saving the best one for the last position?”

“They were really… reluctant at the idea of getting you back. We voted.”

“What did  _ you  _ vote for?”

“I was against it.”

He didn’t even try to hide the pain on his face. “I see.” 

She looked around, making sure they were alone, and briefly let her hand brush his cheek.

“Are you telling me you would have been happy going back there? Are you telling me you would have been happy being their puppet again? Are you telling me you aren’t aware they will only see you as a sacrifice, and will let you die if needed?”

He shrugged. “Telling me this when you’re here to take me to them - not your smartest move, Sparks.”

She smirked, leaning in. “Actually, I’m here to tell you to run away. I’ll pretend you outran me - you knew the world better than I did. I’ll send you to another world, and you will hide. Avoid work. You know how to do that, don’t you?”

Demyx stepped back, sitting on the bench, burying his face into his hands.

“So what are my two options? Living a life on the run, with the possibility of getting caught, or go back to someplace I’ll be treated like a piece of junk, with the possibility of dying pretty soon?”

“That’s the idea.”

He sighed. “That sucks either way.”

“There’s still option three. I murder you here and now, and you won’t have to escape them.”

“I don’t want to go back. I don’t want them to judge me all the time. I don’t want their disdain. I don’t want to keep pretending I hate you to keep us both safe. I don’t want to be turned into a Dusk. I don’t want to lose my heart. I don’t want to die.”

“Then don’t come back with me.” Larxene crashed on the bench next to him. “Stay right there with me, look at the sea until I doze off, and vanish before I wake up.”

“But I don’t want to run either. I don’t want to live my life afraid. I don’t want them to punish you because you let me escape. I don’t want to live knowing your life is the one they’re putting on the line. I don’t want to be alone. Count me in. I’ll come with you.”

“You what?” Larxene stared at him with awe. “No, you don’t! You are running away! You’ve never done anything good in your life, Demyx, so for once, do it, follow the orders and get away. We both know you’ll disappoint them soon, and we both know I won’t step up. Don’t ruin the chance I’m giving you.”

He winked. “You’re just scared I’ll rock the golden eyes better than you do. I’m an expert at doing exactly the opposite of what you say. If following you pisses you off, I’m in.”

“You really are a moron.”

He shrugged. “You ignited that spark. Deal with it. I can still run away if I don’t like it there.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, opening a corridor of darkness.

“Don’t come back crying if you die again.”

“Shall I remind you that you died first last time?” He grinned at her, standing in front of the corridor, blocking it with his body. “Also, I know you wanted me back, deep inside.”

“Yeah?” She smirked. “And what makes you believe that I wanted an idiotic lazybum by my side?”

“Well, don’t think I don’t know you visited this world a couple of times, lurking in the dark to check if I was doing okay. And while I’m sure you know my current name, you only called me Demyx.” He winked and gave her one last kiss before stepping into the portal.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO HURRY BEFORE THEY DROP A NORTED DEMYX TRAILER  
> Phew, made it on time! I honestly don't know if we'll get the waterboy on today's trailer (or tomorrow depending on where you live) but better safe than sorry! I wanted to o for some fluff so this is more OOC than usually I guess, but I hope you still liked it!  
> Until we get a Demyx reveal, what do you think? Norted boy? Not Norted boy? DemyxFinalBoss2k18? Lemmeknow!


End file.
